devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Queen
The Red Queen is a sword belonging to Nero in Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 5. It is a customized version of the blades used by the Order of the Sword and designed by Agnus. It is not a Devil Arm, but its unique construction makes it just as powerful. Description It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows.The Art of Devil May Cry 4 (2008), pp. 14, Red Queen: "Nero's blade is as singularly unique as its wielder. From its ornate etched base to its wickedly sharp curved tip, this sword delivers heavy damage when swung around at high speeds. But its most unique feature resides in the handle, boasting motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, releases a flammable liquid spray across the opponent. This blade is as beautiful as its deadly." This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or three separate stinging blows. This system is also strong enough for Nero to be able to use it as a jet. This and several other modifications makes the Red Queen nearly impossible for anyone but Nero to wield.Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Arms File — Red Queen: "A mechanical sword with a powerful fuel injection system. The propellant sprayed onto the blade allows it to unleash attacks of great power; however, the Red Queen’s complex customizations mean only Nero is capable of controlling it." File Nico's Weapon Report - Red Queen Gameplay Red Queen focuses on wide, sweeping strikes and occasionally a 360 spin. Red Queen also has unique back-to-forward inputs for additional attacks. Combo A is a four strike combo that all of Red Queen's combos vary from. During Combo B, Nero repeatedly slams Red Queen into to enemy and can be extended if the player repeatedly presses the attack button. If the player remains idle after the last strike Combo B, Nero will rest Red Queen on his shoulder and hold that pose. Combo C consists of multiple 360 sweeps and is good for crowd control and defensive fighting. Combo D is almost the same as Combo A, except the finals strike has more power behind it. Streak is an ability that will propel Nero forward and swipe Red Queen on contact with the enemy and has a near 360 swing. High Roller is Red Queens launcher and Nero can rise with it. Shuffle is a counter attack that first consists of a slide back that consists of invincibility frames followed by an attack to push the enemy back. Red Queen has 4 basic aerial attacks. Aerial Combo is a three strike attack that throws the enemy to the ground. Roulette Spin's final hit sends the enemy higher in the air while gaining Nero more height allowing for more attacks. Split is an attack that slams Red Queen into the ground from the air. Calibur is an aerial equivalent to Streak. Exceed The Exceed is a system unique for Red Queen. By revving the handle on the Red Queen, Nero can cause it to spray a flammable liquid over the blade, increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks. For certain techniques this changes their performance entirely. Because Exceeded attacks generate more style points and inflict more damage, mastering the technique is vital to competently playing as Nero. The basis of the system is the Ex-Gauge, which consists of three slots. The current charge can be seen to the left of the Vitality gauge, and the Red Queen also glows more strongly with each new charged slot. The easiest way to fill the Ex-Gauge is by making Nero twist the sword's handle by pressing / , which is called Exceed. However, regular boosting is slow and dangerous in the middle of the battle, so it is usually better to use EX-Act or purchasable MAX-Act abilities instead. They are performed by pressing the / at the right moment of an attack, usually when the sword connects with an enemy, although the timing is the same even if Nero is swinging at empty air. MAX-Act, which fills all three slots, will be performed if the timing is exact, though if it is off by a few frames of animation EX-Act will be performed instead, filling only one slot. If the Ex-Gauge is filled to any extent, the next attack becomes an EX attack. There are three levels of EX attacks, each new level requiring more filled slots in the Ex-Gauge than the previous. From the beginning only the first level of EX attacks is available, level two and three requiring Exceed 2 and Exceed 3 respectively. Exceed Enhanced Attacks Certain Ex attacks will change the way an attack functions and use up the entire EX-Guage Ex Streak: Upon contact with the enemy, Nero does a full spin equivalent to the number of EX gauge slots filled while still pushing forward. EX High Roller: Nero will strike upwards equivalent to the number of slots filled in the Ex-Gauge, and the final strike will launch the enemy in the air. When rising with the enemy, Nero will spin on the way up corresponding the EX-Gauge. Ex Shuffle: A second strike is added to the counter-attack. Double Down: An enhanced Split attack in which Nero stabs Red Queen into the ground below. Ex Calibur: Ex Calibur will empty the Ex-Gauge like the other attacks but Calibur's functions remain the same. Interestingly, if Nero fills up an EX slot while in Devil Trigger state, his demonic aura rises and grows larger with each Exceed level. This is seen clearly when the player uses the Super Nero costume, as the Devil Trigger is infinite and the Red Queen has maxed-out Exceed level. Movesets Devil May Cry 4= |-| Devil May Cry 5= Background "Roulette Spin", "Streak," "Split," "High Roller", and "Double Down" are gambling and casino terms. Even the name "Red Queen" refers to the Queen of Hearts or Diamonds in a modern card deck. Furthermore, in the Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune it is stated that Nero's moves are named after gambling/casino terms because Morihashi Bingo thought of him as a 'sink or swim' person. "EX Calibur" is a pun on the legendary sword of the same name which was wielded by King Arthur. Similarly, "EX Act" is a pun on how the move requires exact timing from the player. The Ex moves all increase damage done, or change properties, similar to Ex move in Street Fighter. Trivia *While the other Order weapons, the Caliburn and Durandal, have a "revving" ability similar to Exceed, this has no apparent effect on the blade's strength and speed. Early interviews with the game's director seem to imply that the primary difference between the Red Queen and other swords is the removal of the sword's rev limiter,Game Informer (Nov 2006), DEVIL MAY CRY 4 - A NEW HUNT BEGINS: "Nero may be a new character, but he has the same affection for customized weaponry as Dante. Nero's blade, the Red Queen, is a tricked out version of the standard-issue weapon for the members of his order. 'Nero is a bit of a tuner,' explains Kobayashi. 'Just like people will take off rev limiters on their bikes, he's played around a bit with his sword.' This motorcycle analogy actually extends into the sword's in-game design, as it has what it appears to be a brake lever coming down from the cross guard. When asked whether this device is just for decoration, Kobayashi evasively responds: 'There is something to do with the grip on his sword which we can't reveal yet.' We're guessing it doesn't just make him decelerate." though this could merely be a reference to customization in general. The Bianco and Alto Angelos, which Agnus created, also possess an ability similar to Exceed in which they rev their weapon enough to actually propel them across the battlefield. *"Red Queen" is also used as the name for different computer systems in the Resident Evil franchise. *According to the Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune novel, both Red Queen and Blue Rose melted away while Nero was trapped in the Savior's core, while in the game both weapons are still present during those scenes, for obvious gameplay reasons. However, in Devil May Cry 5, both weapons are seen intact and functional albeit with visible differences either from them being modified or remade entirely. References Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:DMC 4 Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:DMC 5 Weapons